


Oh, baby, how you open up to me

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There are things Shiro and Keith like.





	Oh, baby, how you open up to me

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [voltron_sheith_kink_meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/voltron_sheith_kink_meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Shiro learns he loves eating Keith's ass. Keith learns he loves having Shiro in his ass. (trans characters welcome)

It's nothing new to have eager mouths and wandering hands: nothing new to make each other cry from pleasure. They've been together for long enough to know each other's bodies through and through. They have traced each other's scars with lips and tongues and fingers and made love on every surface possible: both horizontal and vertical. There are some things for them that are above all others.

 

Not too long into their first sexual escapades together, Shiro discovers he has a thing for Keith’s ass. Keith, in turn, discovers he has a thing for Shiro having a thing for his ass.

 

Especially when Shiro places his warm, big palms on both asscheeks and spreads him, looks, praises his pink pucker and blows on it until Keith sighs. 

 

Especially when Shiro goes to town on him. 

 

IT doesn’t take long to get Keith creaming himself, to get him squirming and writhing and crying. All Shiro has to do is this: 

 

Keep those juicy, peachy cheeks spread to reveal the musky little entrance, that tight ring of muscle that will yield easily enough to Shiro’s tongue and fingers. Shiro delights in the first shudders he feels when he flicks his tongue against that sweet little pucker. He digs his fingers into the firm, yet supple flesh and kneads. 

 

Keith’s hips twitch but he keeps himself in place like the good boy he is. 

 

“Fuck,” Shiro growls and kisses him, right there, right over that entrance. His dick will slide in so well. As will his fingers. Keith always takes him like a champ, grinds on his thick, fat cock like there’s nothing better. 

 

Shiro inhales deeply and licks, drags his tongue slowly up and down, flicks it over the hole that begins to twitch. 

 

Keith groans again, urging him on. 

 

“You smell amazing, baby.” Shiro gives a sucking, smacking kiss to the pucker and closes his eyes, wraps his arms around Keith’s quivering thighs. Shiro twirls the tip of his tongue on the hole, grins when he feels it begin to twitch even more. 

 

“Fuck, Takashi - _ iii- aah---”  _

 

Shiro hums and curiously pokes the hole with his tongue, finds it yielding to him bit by bit. He pulls back, licks again, pulls back, licks again. He pulls back his hands, presses his thumbs to the pucker and spreads. He hums again and fucks his boy with his tongue, slides it further inside the hole that’s growing needier and needier. 

 

He begins to rub the puckered rim, teases it with his thumbs, curls his tongue inside that warm, wet hole. Keith’s scent and taste are overwhelming, going straight to Shiro’s own dick. He spreads his own thighs and rubs against the bed, growls. 

 

He jams his tongue deep in and sucks Keith’s rim, lets it go with a wet, obscene pop. Does it again until Keith is bucking his hips against him and whimpering for him to get a fucking move on already. 

 

So Shiro does, he pushes both of his thumbs in, spits into that pink, wet hole and spreads it. He licks and sucks and slides another finger in, curls it, twists it, looks for that one spot that makes Keith jolt. 

 

He loses himself in this: in Keith’s scent, in Keith’s taste, uses every skill he has to get his boy crying out his name.

He knows he’s succeeded when Keith growls and moves, reaches for Shiro, grabs him and pulls him close to kiss him fiercely. 


End file.
